


A Very Feudal Christmas

by eternalnight8806



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa 2019, also posted on Tumblr, also posted on ff.net, christmas theme, inusecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalnight8806/pseuds/eternalnight8806
Summary: Kagome shows the gang all about her modern Christmas traditions, including a secret Santa gift exchange!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Very Feudal Christmas

The snow touched one of InuYasha's triangular shaped dog ears and he flicked it in response. Yellow eyes looked up at the dark sky and the falling snow. He smiled as he thought about whatever this “Christmas” surprise was Kagome had in store for all of them. She had taken it upon herself to force them all to take a few days off from shard hunting to celebrate this holiday from her time.

InuYasha still didn't understand the strange custom. Kagome had forced him to cut down a tree with Tetsusaiga and she had taken it inside Kaede's little hut. There, she had fashioned little baubles and decorations from plants, berries, fabric and other found items available to her. On the very top she placed a five point star she had managed to make from twigs and twine. Once the star was placed, she stood back and admired her work.

“Isn't it beautiful, InuYasha?” she asked him.

“Keh. I don't get it, Kagome. What's the point of all this damn stuff?”

Sighing, Kagome shook her head and tried to explain it again. “It's an old custom from the west. It brightens up the house during the winter and it provides a place to put all the presents under.”

Shippo leapt up onto Kagome's shoulder and looked at her excitedly. “Presents?”

Kagome giggled and ruffled the kit's hair. “Yes, Shippo, presents. We all get eachother a present, or sometimes we just choose one person to give something to randomly so evertyone still gets a gift but no one has to spend too much money to buy everyone gifts. That's called a secret Santa.”

“Santa?” Shippo looked puzzled at the word as he spoke it.

“Santa is a magical man who's supposed to live up at the north pole with all of his helpers who make all of his toys for all of the children in the world. Then, on Christmas Eve, he loads up his sleigh with all the toys, hooks up his eight flying reindeer and delivers them to all the children.”

“In one day?” Shippo asked, wonderously.

“Yep. He's magic, remember?”

“Wooooow...” he said as he looked on, a sparkle in his big eyes.

“Keh. Sounds like a load of crap to me,” InuYasha grumbled as he slumped down on the floor.

“Kagome turned to him and glared. “You live in a world with demons and magical swords. You can't believe a man can use some kind of magic to do something wondrous like bring joy to children?”

InuYasha flushed at her scolding. “I... I guess...” he mumbled.

Miroku stepped forward and pulled Kagome's attention from the grumpy hanyou. “Tell us more about this “secret Santa” custom, Kagome.”

Smiling, Kagome clapped her hands together and happily replied, “Well, we all write our names and a few ideas for things we would want or need on a piece of paper and then fold them so we don't know who's is who's. Then we place them all in a container and swish them around to mix them up and we all draw a name one at a time. We don't tell who we got and then on Christmas morning we reveal who our secret giftee is.”

“Ohhhhhh Kagome can we do it? Please, Kagome, pleeeeeeeease?” Shippo begged, jumping up and down excitedly. Kagome laughed boisterously and nodded her head at the happy fox child. She bent over her giant yellow backpack and pulled out a notebook and pencils. Carefully, she ripped six pieces of equally sized paper and handed one each to Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha, keeping one for herself.

Over the next several minutes the sounds of scratching, erasing, and heavy sighs were heard throughout the tiny hut as each of them thought about what to put on their slip of paper. Finally, they each had something written and folded their papers. Kagome grabbed a small bowl and had each of them place their paper in it. She used her hand to swirl them around for a few seconds before she leaned down in front of Shippo and said, “You pick first, Shippo.”

Positively beaming, Shippo reached his tiny hand in the bowl and drew a name. He opened his paper and smiled gleefully. Kagome moved on to Sango, then Miroku, Kaede, and InuYasha, until there was only one paper left that she took for herself. She opened it to discover that she had drawn InuYasha's name. He had only written one thing below his name, 'Acceptance'. Eyes brimming with tears, Kagome tucked the slip of paper into her jacket pocket and quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice.

The next few days went by with everyone talking in hushed tones and quickly clamming up when someone came into view. Shippo had basically disappeared, but they knew he'd be back by Christmas morning. InuYasha was the strangest of them all. He kept to himself even more than normal, not even speaking to Kagome. She had hoped he would ask her advice on his gift, but she knew he was probably trying to figure it out on his own. As for Kagome, she had a big plan for InuYasha. Unfortunately, it wasn't something he could unwrap in the traditional sense, but she looked forward to giving it to him anyway.

Kagome awoke Christmas morning to a very excited Shippo jumping up and down on her chest and yelling, “Kagome! Kagome, wake up! It's time for Santa!” Smiling, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at the young boy.

“Alright, Shippo, I'm up. Go tell the others I'll make some breakfast with Kaede and then we can open presents, ok?” Shippo happily bounded away to do as she had asked of him. As she sat up, Kagome stretched out her arms above her head and looked around the small hut. Kaede was already up, with a fire started in her fire pit. She had put on some rice and as a special treat had gathered a few eggs from the locals to make for the group for this special day. Kagome also had a special surprise for everyone stashed away in her backpack and she couldn't wait to see all their faces when she let them try it.

Rising from her pallet on the floor, she walked over to Kaede and looked down at the small pot of rice she was stiring. “That looks so good, Kaede. I'm starving!”

“Aye, child. We best get these eggs ready before InuYasha busts down my hut and Shippo loses all his patience and tears into his own gift before it's time.” Kagome giggled as she grabbed another pan to make the eggs in.

She had just cracked the last egg into the pan when Miroku, Sango and Shippo all joined them. Kagome frowned and looked down at Shippo. “Where's InuYasha?” she asked.

“I dunno, Kagome. I looked everywhere. Even in the sacred tree. I couldn't find him anywhere.”

Kagome's face furrowed into a frown. It wasn't like him to disappear without telling them, except in the case of... But no. Surely he wouldn't do that to her on Christmas when he knew how much it meant to her? She pulled in a deep breath to keep herself calm and to stave off the tears that threatened to fall.

The group ate in mostly silence, sensing Kagome's tension. Even Shippo's cheery mood had dampened somewhat. But then, something magical happened. Shippo's ear flicked, his nose twitched and he shot up from his spot on the floor and ran off out of the hut in the direction of the forest.

Kagome quickly tried to go after him, but the young kit was too fast for her. “Shippo!” she called, but he was already out of sight beyond the treeline. Sighing, she returned to her own spot on the floor and shoved the food in her mouth with obvious annoyance. It was just as she had finished her last bite of egg that Shippo came bounding back in the hut, followed by InuYasha.

Kagome breathed a huge sigh of relief, along with the rest of the group. But she glared up at him anyway. “Where were you, InuYasha?”

Face flushed, he responded, “I was... gettin' my gift. Sorry I'm late...” he said, sheepishly. Kagome smiled up at him and grabbed the bowl of food she had saved for him and handed it to him as he sat down next to her on the floor. He began shoveling in his mouth in pure InuYasha fashion and she couldn't help but giggle. He looked over at her, his cheeks puffed up from all the food and said, “Wha?” through his mouthful.

She simply shook her head and said, “Nothing, InuYasha. I'm just glad you're here is all.” She then stood and walked over to her backpack and rummaged through it until she found her special surprise for everyone. Everyone looked at her curiously as she pulled out little paper packets and a few long thin bars with the word 'Hershey's' in big letters on the wrapping. “Shippo, could you go get a small bucket of milk from Ichiro, please? He knows you're coming.”

“Sure, Kagome,” he said as he happily ran off to complete his task. He returned moments later with his prize and Kagome smiled as she took it from him and poured it into the kettle she had placed over the fire. Miroku and Sango watched her with much curiosity as she stirred the fresh milk. Once it was warmed, she opened up the paper packets and poured the contents of them into the milk, turning it a medium shade of brown. Shippo's eyes widened. “What kind of magic are you using, Kagome?” he asked her.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head at the kitsune. “Not magic, Shippo. Just something from my time. You'll see when it's all done. You'll like it, I promise!”

She continued stirring the now brown milk until it was fairly well steaming. It was then that she opened up the bars and broke the contents of them up into the milk, stirring them in as well. As she stirred, the milk turned an even darker shade of brown, and Kagome's eyes gleamed. Finally, she poured the concoction into six mugs and went back to her bag in search of one more thing. She pulled out a small bag of small, white fluffy looking things and placed several on each drink before handing a cup to each of them in turn. They each looked at the drink and sniffed it carefully. InuYasha studied it most of all, staring at it with wide eyes and flicking ears.

“It's called hot chocolate with marshmallows. It's something we drink in cold weather in my time. It's really good, I promise. Try it,” Kagome prompted.

Slowly, each of them took a small sip. Shippo's eyes grew twice their normal size and he exclaimed, “Kagome, this is amazing!”

Miroku nodded in agreement, “Indeed, this is very good, Kagome.”

Sango simply stated, “This is common in your time? It seems so special...” Kaede agreed.

“It's easier to make in my time. We don't have to milk cows to get milk, we just buy it at the store. And we have this thing called a microwave that heats food up for us much faster than traditional cooking,” she stated.

“Woooooooow, Kagome. Your time must be so fun!” Shippo exclaimed.

Laughing, Kagome said, “Sometimes, yea. But honestly I'd rather be here, with you guys.” She looked around them all to the tree in the corner of the room. “Now, are we all ready to open our gifts?”

Shippo shot up and said, “Me first, me first!” As he ran over and grabbed his package and handed it to Kaede. “Merry Christmas, Lady Kaede.”

Smiling, Kaede untied the twine holding the box together and opened the gift she had been given. Inside the box was a new handmade basket decorated with flowers and ribbon. It had 3 separate compartments. “Oh Shippo, this is so beautiful,” Kaede exclaimed.

Beaming, Shippo said proudly, “I made it! It's for all your herb collecting. So you don't have to mix everything up or carry different baskets.”

“Thank you, child. I will cherish it,” Kaede said as she patted the boy's head. “Now, I believe it's my turn, then?” She said as she stood and made her way over to the tree and retrieved her own gift, handing the package to Shippo with a large smile on her face. “Merry Christmas, dear.” Shippo could hardly contain his excitement as he tore open the box. He peered inside and with careful hands pulled the item out and held it up for everyone to see. Kaede spoke softly, “It's a charmed spinning top. Once you use it, it won't stop spinning until you speak the magic word.”

“Oh Lady Kaede, thank you so much! This is the best thing ever!” Shippo said as he ran and gave her a huge bear hug.

Chuckling, Kaede patted his back and said, “Of course, child. Yer very welcome.”

Miroku stood and silently walked over to the tree and picked up a small box. He turned, sighed deeply, and handed it to Sango. “Merry Christmas, Sango,” he stated, obviously nervous.

Sango looked into the violet eyes of the monk and with shaking hands opened the gift he had presented her. The box contained a piece of forearm armor, matching her current armor, with one small difference. This piece contained a hidden blade with the words 'My Dearest' inscribed on the blade. “Now be careful, Sango. The blade is dipped in a permanent poison that I'm told works on humans and most lower level demons alike. Supposedly it won't ever need replenished,” Miroku said as he stared at the young taijiya.

“Oh, Miroku, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever received. Thank you so much,” she said as her face turned a hefty shade of pure pink. She carefully set her gift down next to her hiraikotsu and walked over to the tree to retrieve her own gift. She stood in front of Miroku and handed him her present, hands trembling.

Miroku looked at her with wide eyes and wordlessly opened the gift. He looked inside the box with wonder as he pulled out a bundle of fabric and let it fall open. It was a small, formal kimono. One obviously meant for a child. Shyly, Sango spoke, “It's for your first child. For, you know, after we defeat Naraku...” Her words trailed off as he looked at her with his eyes positively sparkling.

“Sango, this is the most precious thing you could've given me. Thank you so much.” With those words he wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a tight embrace, making the slayer blush even deeper. She returned his affections, however.

With that, the whole group turned to Kagome. It was time for her gift to InuYasha. Smiling, she stood and walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him into the center of the group. They circled the confused hanyou and each of them held out their hand and touched his arm or shoulder. Kagome stood in front of him and spoke softly, “InuYasha, here, in this family, you are always accepted.” She turned to Shippo.

“You're like a the most annoying big brother in the world, but of course I accept you. I don't know what I'd do without you and Kagome around.” Shippo turned and looked at Miroku.

“InuYasha, you're brash and harsh with your words, but you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known, save Kagome. You fight for what's right and protect the innocent. Anyone would be proud to call you Ani*. As proud as I am.” He turned to a smiling Sango.

“You're brave, cunning, quick witted and god awful stubborn. Your heart is always in the right place, even if your words don't express it well. I'm proud to fight beside you and call you Kazoku*.” She turned to Kaede.

“InuYasha, I thought for a very long time that ye were the reason my older sister was slain. Since learning the truth and gettin' ta know ya, I've learned that yer much more than meets the eye. Yer smart, fiercely protective, and ye have one of the biggest hearts of any man this old woman has ever known. Ye are like the Mago* I never had.”

Finally, it was Kagome's turn to speak. “InuYasha, we all love you. Here in this family you will always have a place. You will always be accepted, no matter what happens. Always know that, ok?”

InuYasha stood speechless and looked at each one of them in turn. No one had ever displayed this much affection for him in his entire life. He was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do with himself. “K-Kagome...” he said, softly.

She smiled at him and took his hand. “I know,” she said as she led him outside and away from the group to the one place she wanted to take him, the sacred tree. There, he stood trembling in front of her. She gently touched his cheek and smiled at him. “Do you understand now?” She asked him. He simply nodded.

After a few moments to compose himself, InuYasha reached into his haori and pulled out a very small, modern looking, beautiful, glittery forest green box and handed it to her. “It's not much... your mom helped me with it...”

Kagome looked up at him in shock. “That's where you've been? At my house?” He nodded once. “Oh, InuYasha...” she said, as she held the box tenderly. She pulled off the lid to the box and peered inside. It held a silver heart shaped locket on a long silver chain to match. She pulled the necklace from the box and opened it up. On one side was a tiny picture of InuYasha, looking as grumpy as ever and on the other was an engraving. It read, 'You have my heart in full'. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears as she read the inscription. “InuYasha...”

“Ah, damnit wench, ya weren't s'posed to cry!” He said as he took her shoudlers in his clawed hands.

She looked up into his amber eyes and gave him the brightest smile he'd ever seen from her. “No, InuYasha, I'm crying because I'm so happy.”

“Oh...” he said as he looked down, embarrassed.

“You know, there is another Christmas tradition I wanted to show you...” Kagome said, quietly.

InuYasha looked back into her chocolate brown eyes. “Oh yea?”

“Look up, InuYasha.” His head swiveled back and looked above his head. There, hanging on a red ribbon from one of the lowest branches on the tree, was a plant he didn't recognize. It was green with tiny white and red berries.

“It's called mistletoe. When two people are under it at the same time they're supposed to kiss.” Kagome said, voice shaky, but sounding confident.

InuYasha looked back down into her entrancing eyes. He hesitated only for a moment before taking her face into both of his clawed hands and bent down to capture her soft, pink lips with his own. She gasped at the intensity of the kiss. Every word unspoken, every feeling not known, poured into her very soul. In that moment, she was sure he loved her. She was sure she was his first choice. She was sure she wanted to be with him, forever. Her nerves tingled as the kiss came to an end and she shook in his arms as he barely pulled away.

“Merry Christmas, Kagome.”

She smiled against his lips. “Merry Christmas, InuYasha.”

*Ani- informal brother in Japanese

*Kazoku- family in Japanese

*Mago- grandchild in Japanese

**I do apologize if I have used these words incorrectly. I did try to look up the proper meanings, but the internet only tells so much!**


End file.
